


Five Times Henry Morgan Came Across The Extraordinary

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Danny Phantom, Forever (TV 2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mako Mermaids, Star Trek: Enterprise, Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: ............And The Time He Revealed Himself To Be.
Relationships: Abigail Morgan/Henry Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Five Times Henry Morgan Came Across The Extraordinary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**ONE-The Pod**

**1868 Ireland**

Henry was being careful, moving around, using false names, not staying anywhere for long enough for anyone to notice his lack of ageing. For the last 6 months he has been acting as a doctor in a small Ireland town and is already considering moving on.

He looks out to the water with a sad smile, he likes this town, but it's too close knit, everyone knows everyone and he stands out far too much. It's a shame, he'll miss walking along this beach, the view is truly wonderful.

A spot of orange in the corner of his eye gets his attention, he turn away from the water and to a rocky area, were he can see a small flash of orange close to the ground.

He walks closer out of curiosity, there was a terrible storm last night, perhaps some debris from an old shipwreck washed ashore. The closer he gets the more he can see, the orange is sparkling and fin shaped, likely a fish of some sort.

He moves around the other side of the rocks and pauses at what he sees in shock.

The sparky fin is apart of a just as sparky orange and gold tail. A tail which is attached to a small child. It appears he has stumbled on a young Mermaid.

She is very young, 6 or 7 years-old, she has blond hair, light skin and her eyes are closed. But the thing that really catches his eye is the net wrapped around left fin and part of the tail, it is very tight and likely cutting off her circulation.

"Miss!" he calls, pushing aside his surprise. He'll think about it later, there are other much more important matters at the moment. He runs to her side, taking out his pocket knife and cutting the net off. It needs to be removed before her circulation can return in the tail.

The netting comes away, leaving deep bleeding marks in the scales, but not bleeding badly enough for stitches to be needed. He check her over and finds no other injuries. There is nothing he can do for the tail but keep it clean and wait and see if it dies and needs to be removed.

Henry lets himself have a moment to look forward to the future where medicine has advanced and he'll be able to do more than pour alcohol on it and hope to keep something clean and stitch it before coming back to the present.

What should he do? He cannot take her to the hospital, she would likely be killed from a humans fear of sirens. No he cannot take her in, should he move her into the water? She lives in the water and likely requires it as fish do to live.

It is too exposed here, someone could walk past at any moment...there is a system of underwater caves nearby, Henry saw them the last time he woke up in the water. It might not be as clean as he'd like but he can hide her in there, then go get supplies to treat her.

Mind made up, he pick her up (she is a lot heavier than a child her age and size should be, how much does her tail weigh?) and takes her into the water, careful to keep her head above as he is unsure how much of myths around Mermaids are true and if she can indeed breath underwater.

She stays unconscious for the 24 minutes it takes to swim to the cave opening (which is a lot harder to find than he thought they'd be) but hesitances to take her in, seeing the opening is completely under water, should he risk taking her down?

"Miss" he taps her shoulder, trying to wake her up again, "Miss."

Her eyes flutter, opening slowly. Her green eyes look around landing on him fearfully, "What" she pushes out of his arms wincing at the pain in her tail and grabbing back on to him when she can stay afloat with her injured tail.

"It's okay, It's alright" he smiles kindly at her.

"Who-how did I get here?" she blinks looking around.

"I found you washed up on shore" he explains, "There was a net wrapped around your tail. I didn't think the hospital would be a smart idea, so I'm taking you to a underwater cave. I assumed you need to be in water. I promise you I have no intention of revealing your secret."

She relaxes a little, "Thank you."

He smiles back, "Henry Morgan" he introduces himself.

"Amelia" she smiles back looking down to her tail. "I uh, I don't think I can swim like this" she admits, "Can you help?"

"Of course" he agrees, "Where do you need to go?"

She turns to the cave, "In there, my Pod lives inside" she grins "You seem of have found the perfect place to take me by mistake."

"It seems I did" he smiles, what a intriguing coincidence. "Alright, lets go down" he takes a deep breath and they go, him having to swim for her.

Mermaids crowd them as soon as he swims in, pulling Amelia from his arms and raising their hands at him as though they are weapons.

A mermaid swims up behind him and grabs his arms before pushing him further into the caves, then into a chamber with air in the top.

"What are you doing with that hatchingly human?" a blond Mermaid (who he notes does not sparkle as young Amelia does, nor to any of the other older Mermaids, is it something they grown out of with puberty? No not the time for questions) in her 30's demands, raising her hand like a weapon.

"I promise you I did not, nor intend harm to Amelia" he promises, "I found her injured on the beach and returned her home."

"Really?" the Mermaid glares, "You _found_ her?"

"Mother!" Amelia come to the surface, pain clear on her face and struggling to stay afloat. "He speaks the truth! Henry helped me."

She relaxes, putting her arm down and taking a hold of her daughter, "Thank the Moon and Ocean spirits" she breaths a sigh of relief, "I was so worried" she hugs the girl. "Thank you Henry" she nods to him.

He nods back, "I am happy to be of assistance."

"I'm Serena" Amelia's Mother adds, looking back to her daughter, "We need to treat your tail" she passes Amelia to me and swims to the other side of the cave, taking a number of vials from a box, "Float" she instructs to her daughter, who does as she says, moving so she floats flat in the water and Serena can look at her tail.

"It is infected" she frowns, pasting the little mermaid a vial, "Drink love" she instructs, opening another vial and spreading it over the cuts. "Henry, could you assist me?"

He nods, takes the vial she passes him and starts rubbing it into the scales, "What is this?" he questions, wondering what they are doing.

"Mother is the Pod Healer" Amelia answers, "The stuff I drank helps fight infection and the stuff your putting on the cuts stop more infection getting in the wounds, right Mommy?" she checks, with a hopeful look.

Serena smiles back, "That's right Starfish. Well done."

Henry pauses at those words, able to fight infection. That is remarkable, on land once the infection takes there is nothing you can do, "That is quite amazing. I am a Doctor, I healer and we have nothing like this."

Her eyes shine, "I know. We use what we find in the ocean and make things to help in the everyday." she pauses thoughtfully, "You helped my daughter. Did you consider revealing her? Showing the world what she is?" her voice her very carefully even.

"Of course not" Henry shakes his head, "I understand the need for secrets. Believe me" he hesitance, should he tell them? If anyone is likely to believe his immortality it would be a being of myth and magic...

What happened with Nora, his wife flashes through his mind. It was only three years ago she reappeared trying to out him and killed someone he cared about in the process. No he cannot tell anyone not even the Mermaids.

Serena smiles, not catching his inner turmoil, "You saved my daughters life and for that I wish to thank you. Despite you being of land and male I feel as though I can trust you...If you so wish you can be my apprentice. I will teach you our ways of healing."

Henry's eyes go wide and he sucks in a breath, "That would be an incredible honour" he should, if he is to ever find an answer to his affliction a wider variety of medical knowledge, especially that of magical medicine will be a great help.

"Can he?" Amelia blinks, "I thought the potions needed magic."

"Some of them do" Serena agrees, "But others do not. I will teach him what I can, if he is agreeable."

"I am" he nods with a bright smile, "Thank you so much for this opportunity" he bows his head.

Henry stays with the Pod for five years, the longest he has spent in one place since his first death. He learns so many incredible things, it is difficult without a tail nor magic (he drowns 15 times trying to get different ingredients for potions) but it is worth it. He stays close with Serena and Amelia (who heals fully from her injuries) but does not tell them his secret.

**TWO-The Burning**

**1882 England**

Henry was walking through the countryside, going village to village looking for somewhere to keep his head down for a while.

"KILL THE WITCH!"

He spins at the shout, dozen of people calling the same thing.

Dread fills him, a witch hunt. Wonderful perhaps he should leave, his been on the hunt side of one of these before. Would rather not repeat the experience.

He turns to leave the town, but the mob catches his attention from the corner of his eye...a girl.

There's a girl, maybe 13 with bright red hair, light skin cover in freckles and blue eyes, her hands are bound and her face full of fear.

She is tied to a steak on top of a large pile of wood. Burning. Wonderful.

"For the practice of Witchcraft I here by sentenced you, in the name of the Lord to burn!" a priest shouts.

No, he can't walk away from this, "Excuse me!" he calls walking through the crowd "But the last time I checked Witch burnings have been illegal since 1735. So tell me, what are you doing to that child?" he demands glaring the priest down.

The Priest frowns at being interrupted in the middle of his big moment "She preformed magic! We saw it, for this she must burn!"

"It was harmless!" she cries, tears running down her face "Please! Have mercy, you heard my brother speak! He told you it was harmless!"

"She turned my blanket into a cat!" a boy, 9 maybe 10 who must be her brother cries, holding a fluffy white cat in his arms "Don't do this please! It was all in good fun, she would never hurt anyone!"

"She confessed to witchcraft! The punishment is clear!" he frowns at the boy, taking a stick out of his sleeve, "We saw the evidence! This very wand!" he holds it up for all to see.

Real Witchcraft. he'll admit Henry wasn't expecting that, but that's unimportant "She is a child!" Henry glares back, "Who was playing with her brother. There is no crime in that!"

"Today she is a child" he agrees, his tone dark "But what will she be in 10 years? We cannot allow the appearance of innocent to blind us to evil!"

"You are one who is blinded!" he replies hotly, "By fear!" he moves towards the girls brother "What's your name?" he asks kindly.

"Sam Weasley" he replies in a quiet voice, "That's my sister Beth."

"Henry Morgan" Henry nods, "Where are your parents?"

"With Grandfather in London" he replies, hugging the cat tightly, "He became ill. Mother had us stay with a neighbour while she was gone. The neighbour saw..." he trails off.

The Doctor nods his understanding, "Alright" he looks back to the priest, who has returned to talking of god. Thinking he won the argument. "I need you to get your things and meet me at the well on the north side of town" he tells him, remembering passing it on his way into town. "Your sister and I will meet you there."

Hope shines in his eyes, "You're going to help us?"

Henry smiles, "Of course. Now go."

He doesn't need to be told twice, Sam runs.

Right, looks like he's doing this. Henry takes a breath and opens his bag, pulling out a gift Amelia gave him many years ago, smoke bombs she called them. "Beth hold your breath!" he calls then takes a deep breath and throws two into the crowd and two more at the priest.

"What?"

"I can't breath!"

"What is this magic!?"

He runs through the crowd with his eye closed, listening to the people instead of trying to see them to avoid them, he climbs onto the platform to the left of the priest who is yelling about evil magic.

Something touches his arm, a stick-no Beth's wand. He pulls it from the priests hand and takes out his knife and moves to the girl, cutting her free and grabbing her hand and running.

He opens his eye when they get clear of the smoke cloud.

"Thank-cough-you!" Beth coughs trying to catch her breath as they run.

"No need to thank me love" he smiles, running faster "Come, we need to move before they realise you are gone" he passes her her wand "You're brother is going to meet us."

She smiles in relief, running faster.

By no small amount of luck they make it to the well without any villager seeing them.

"BETH!" Sam cries running up, cat still in his arms and hugging her as soon as they come into view. "You're alive! Thank Merlin."

"Yes, yes I am" she hugs back tightly, petting the cats fluffy white head.

Sam smiles to Henry, "Thank you so much Mr Morgan. Thank you."

"Happy to help" he smiles, "Now I hate to break up the moment but we need to get moving. Those villagers will be looking for you."

"I sent a owl to Mother" Sam tells them looking to his sister.

She smiles back, "Smart thinking Samuel, well done."

"Owl?" perhaps a magical means of communication?

"We use owls to carry letters" Beth clarifies, "Our Mother will know what has happened within a few hours."

"Good" he nods, their Mother will be here soon. "We do need to get moving though, did you give your Mother a meeting place?"

Sam's ears turn red "I didn't think of that" he admits embarrassedly before his eyes brighten, "I know! Professor Prewett! He is a potions teacher at Hogw-"

"School" Beth cuts in, sending brother a look "He lives only a few miles from here and will most certainly help us" she then pulls her brother closer and loudly whispers "Don't say anything more! He might be helpful but he is still a Muggle! We can't trust him!"

Henry frowns at the girls words, but he understands. "Of course Beth, you are quiet right" he speaks, her eyes widen, realising how loud and rudely she said that, "Secrets of the extra normal variety should not be shared with those you barley know." he smiles, "I have a few of that I've picked up over the years I don't plan to share."

"You do?" Sam's eyes shine with curiosity.

"Of course" he smiles not saying anything else on the matter, "If you are sure that you understandingly do not wish to show me the way to your Professors home, then how about another offer? I'll lead the villagers off in another direction."

"Thank you so much" Beth smiles, "You are a good man, for a Muggle."

"Thank you...I think" he smiles, not sure if that was really a complement. "Goodbye child and good luck" with that he takes off back towards the village, quickly finding the mob.

"IT'S HIM!"

"KILL HIM! HE HELPED THE WITCH!"

"HE MUST BE A WIZARD! WHY THESE WOULD SOMEONE HELP EVIL!"

Henry moves faster, leading them as far from the children as he can, letting them chase him across the countryside...

Until he is cornered at a rockwall.

"We got him!" A large man yells, drawing his bow at Henry...

Henry opens his eyes and gasps for air as he swims to the surface.

Not the most pleasant way to go but at least the children are safe.

**THREE-The Pack**

**1908 Wales**

Henry smiles as he walks around the edge of Cardiff, just outside the city, it is quite beautiful here.

He just completed a double shift at the hospital and decided to go on a walk to clear his head before returning to his home and going straight to bed.

"AAHHH!"

He spins at the scream, now fully awake and looking to the source of the cry.

A young woman early 20's in a very dirty grey dress and extremely messy brown hair, is rolling around screaming, her eyes glowing gold, hands clawed and fangs clear to see as she screams.

A Werewolf. Extraordinary.

Another cry of pain pulls him back to the moment, she does not appear injured in anyway, no blood, no visible wounds...but her left hand is digging into the ground in a way that seems uncontrollable.

Instinct taking hold he grabs her hand and pulls it from the ground, she immediately stops screaming and passes out.

The way which her eyes were open yet she seemed to not see anything is familiar, Henry checks her pulse, very familiar...yes! It reminds him of a rare Mermaid ability were two mermaids can share visions or in times of distress see out of each others eyes. He encountered such a pair only four years ago in Canada, the two sisters both collapsed after using their power. They later ruled that the power lines one of the sister had been swimming close to interfered with their connection and overwhelmed the girls bodies.

Perhaps Werewolf's have a similar ability? Henry looks up, yes there are visible power lines only 10 meters away.

He picks the woman up and carries her away, trying to put as much distance between her the them.

The takes her into the woods and walks until spotting a small dirt clearing and putting her down.

If this is similar to the Mermaid vision power as he expects then she will wake up on her own with a massive headache.

"Daerre!"

Another dirty young woman runs towards them at full speed, knocking Henry to the ground and growling at him, "What did you do to her human!" she demands, her eyes lighting up in anger.

"I did nothing" he replies calmly, half wondering if being killed by Werewolf claws would be different than the time he was killed by a bear, "My name is Henry Morgan, I am a Doctor. I found your friend screaming in pain."

The Werewolf keeps glaring, "I heard her! Why should I believe you weren't the reason she was screaming?" she lets her claws out and digs them into his throat "I should just kill you now!"

"There is no marks on her" he points out, not wishing to died and have this angry woman see him disappear, "I found her holding the ground as though she could not let go and screaming. You have my word that is all."

She digs her claws in deeper, drawing blood.

Henry holds back a filch at the pain, filching into her claws would be a bad idea. He needs to say something else... "It reminded me of a condition I once saw in a mermaid I was treating" he admits.

Her eyes widen in surprise and her claws loosen, barely "A mermaid?" she raises an eyebrow.

"That's right. I spent a few years with a pod studying their medicine many years ago" he answers honestly, seeing no point in lying "I saw a pair of mermaids who could see out of the others eyes, normally their power worked fine, however on this occasion one of them used it too close to a source power built by humans. Both girls were knocked out from the interference."

She drops her hostility entirely and moves to her friends side, "Eolas" she sighs, "We use it to see for miles around us, look for friends, hunt, watch for humans. I heard stories of a few Wolf Bloods passing out when using it, but I didn't think it had anything to do with humans" she lets out a growl "Will she be okay?" she takes the other woman's hand.

Wolf Blood, not Werewolf, he'll have to remember that. He smiles reassuringly "She'll be fine, she will have a massive headache when she wakes up, but it should go away after a few hours. But this effect on Eolas is still new, I'd recommend you speak with your uh, pack and any other Wolf Blood you know, warn them not to use it around technology."

She nods in agreement, "I'll spread the word...thank you Doctor Morgan."

He smiles back, standing up "Happy to be of help" she doesn't want him here, it's best not to push his luck "Goodbye miss" he smiles once more before turning back to the city and starting his walk back.

**FOUR-The Elf?**

**1962 San Francisco**

Henry checked his watch as he walked down the street, Abigail will be expecting him home soon.

HONK!

He spins at the horn in time to see a truck lose control and speed into the sidewalk, hitting a man full on and throwing him through a window.

Henry puts his watch away and runs to the accident, the driving is already out, with hand on his bleeding head. "Sir! Sir I'm a Doctor" Henry tell him checking his head.

"No, I-I hit someone, help him" he begs, pushing the Doctors hands away.

"Sir-" Henry goes to protest but is cut off.

"Go on Doctor" a young woman smiles running up to the screen, "I'm a nurse, I can handle this man, take care of the other guy, he will need a lot more help."

He cannot argue that, "Alright, call an ambulance and check him for a concussion" he orders before running into the building.

The first thing he sees is the shattered glass, next is green.

There is a green substance on the glass and in a large puddle forming next to the victim...it is green blood.

Henry pushes his surprise away, he has seen much stranger than green blood in his life, "Sir, sir can you hear me?" he kneels down next to him (careful not to get in the blood) and checks his pulse, normal.

He looks to the man's face, he appears asleep so his pulse should be slower...perhaps he has a naturally fast pulse? No way to know without asking him.

The man at first glance is white with dark hair hidden under a hat, dressed normally in the chequered shirt and grey pants...through the large piece of glass in his left side, and smaller glass wounds are certainly not ordinary.

Looking closer Henry notices his skin has a slightly green tone to it, his eyebrow are unusually slanted and...

Henry pulls the man's hat off. Pointed ears.

Is this an elf? Must be, after all if Witches, Mermaids and Werewolf's are real why not elf's?

Focus on the task at hand.

Henry starts checking him, small amount of blood of the back of the head, concussion he will not wake up for a long time, no spinal injury, three broken rips(-or whatever accounts for rips in elf's, his feel rather odd) as for the glass in his side...it is bleeding as it would if in a heart.

Henry puts his hand next to the glass and feels for it...yes the heart is beating in his side, with the glass cutting through it.

This is not good, this man needs major heart surgery but there's no way he can bring him in. Henry will have to take him home and hope he and Abigail can handle it.

Decided Henry it takes off his coat and packs it in around the glass, then uses his scarf to keep it there, then looks around for the first time, it seems he is in a closed art supply shop, good. He takes some paint from a table that fell over next to the elf and breaks it, then a dozen others, making sure red is the colour he spreads around the most.

When he's done the green blood just appears to be apart of a great big mess, with lots of the colours having gotten on the victim. With any luck no one will notice the non-human blood.

With that done he carefully picks the man up, (carefully putting his hat back on him) and runs outside.

"Doctor!" the nurse calls when she sees him, "I called the ambulance, there on the way but it will take some time."

"Thank you" he nods to her, "But this man doesn't have time. My car is nearby I need to get him out of here."

"Alright" she nods, "I'll come with you."

"No" he immediately shoots her down, "You uh, you need to stay with the driver. We'll be fine."

She frowns, "Are you sure? The driver will be alright, and you'll need another pair of hands while you're on the move."

All true but not the point "We'll be fine" he denies her offer, picking up pace to his car.

He puts the man in the back seat and takes off at full speed for home.

"Abigail! Abe!" he calls carrying the man into their home and putting him on the table.

"What is it Henr-oh my!" Abigail gasps.

"Get our medical supplies!" he orders, pouring alcohol over his hands and then cutting the elf's clothes off.

"Dad wha-"

"Abraham, go get clean towels and water!" he orders the teenager.

"Got it!" Abigail runs back in with a box of supplies, "Henry why is this man here! Why didn't you take him to the hospita-is his blood green?" she trails off with wide eyes.

Henry nods, taking his knife from the box "I couldn't take him to the hospital. They would of studied him like a science experiment."

"So what'a need us to do?" Abe questions walking back in with the water and towels, eyeing the green blood.

Henry smiles, any other teenager would be freaking out, but not his boy. "Help me. It seems his heart is down where is liver should be."

Abigail's eyes move to the glass, "So the glass is in his heart?"

Henry nods, "I can't be sure his heart is the same as the human heart, so I'll need to open him up and do this by eye."

"Alright" she nods, cleaning her own hands, "Then what are we waiting for?"

He smiles back and makes the first cut.

11 hours of the most difficult surgery he has ever performed later the man is stitched up and all three Morgan's are exhausted.

"You know Dad until today I didn't really believe your stories about those magical people" Abe shakes his head in disbelief, "But here we are having just stitched up a elf."

"I didn't expect it either" Henry agrees tiredly, "You never know what life will throw at you."

"No kidding" Abigail smiles kissing him "Abe you should get some rest, I'll watch our guest."

"Both of you should rest" Henry corrects, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Abigail frowns, "I don't know Henry."

"I'll wake you in a few hours and you can have a turn while I'll sleep" he offers, "We are no good to him if both of us are sleep walking."

"He's right Mom" Abe agrees sleepily, heading for his room, "We all need sleep."

She sighs, "Alright, but if you don't wake me in 4 hours there will be hell to pay" she kisses him again, "Love you."

"Love you too" he smiles, watching her return to their bedroom.

With them gone he tidy's up the mess and all the green blood, then checks on the patient and sits down to watch him, checking him over every half hour.

Two hours after the operation his eyes burst open and he tries to sit up.

"Whoa there" Henry jumps out of his seat, gently pushing him back down "You just had open heart surgery, I wouldn't suggest moving just yet."

Both eyebrows go up and his left hand moves to his side, "You know."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone" he reassures, "I am Doctor Henry Morgan, you are in my home, you were hit by a car and throw through a window. We had to remove a large piece of glass from your heart. My wife and son assisted with the surgery, they won't tell anyone either."

"Thank you Doctor" he nods, "I am Mestral" he bows his head.

Henry smiles back, "Nice to meet you."

"And you" he pauses, "I have a query?"

"Why didn't I turn you into the government and take whatever reward money and fame I could get?" Henry guesses, he'd ask anyone who found out his secret and helped him without question the same thing.

Mestral nods.

"You aren't the first non-human I've run into" he admits, having no plans to mention his own secret.

Surprise flickers across his face before he masks it, "Oh? Who else have you made acquaintance with?"

"A injured little Mermaid who had her tail caught in a net" he remembers, not feeling the need to hold back about magical creatures from a magical creature, "A young witch who, uh needed some help with suspicious non-magical people" he can't say burning, no one would believe burning in today's world, "And an unfortunate Wolf Blood who used Eolas to close to technology, real shame that power doesn't work around technology, knocked the poor woman out cold, and now you, I presume you're an elf?"

He doesn't bother bringing up the other times he ran into the same species, or researched and found more about them. His first meetings are more than enough.

Mestral's eyebrows climb higher with every word Henry says, "I..." he pauses thoughtfully "Am not" he admits, "I am Vulcan. My ship crashed here 5.7 of your Earth years ago. I was unaware this world was inhabited by more sentient species than just humans. Would you be agreeable to informing me of more information regarding these species?"

Henry's brain short circuits. An _Alien_. He brought an _alien_ home, there is an _alien_ in front of him.

"Doctor Morgan?"

No, this is not the time for a existential crisis besides aliens are more believable than _magic,_ "Sorry" he shakes his head, "You surprised me is all" he smiles, "No I'm afraid I can't tell you about the species I met. They all try to keep themselves secret from humans, I only told you because I thought you were a magical being and would already be aware of them. I swore to keep their secrets and I can't break that trust."

Respect appears in his eyes, though the rest of his face remains blank, "Very well. I will investigate these species myself, I will not share their existence with any humans, you have my word."

Henry raises a eyebrow, "And your own people?"

"As my people believe me dead and they are not searching for me, therefore I cannot inform them either" he replies logically.

"Well okay then" Henry sighs.

Mestral leaves four days later, thanking them for their assistance and with plans to search for a wild pack of Wolf Bloods in California.

**FIVE- The Ghost**

**2015 New York**

Henry puts his gloves on as he walks into the crime scene, a hotel room. On the bed is a boy, 15 to 16 years of age, white, dark hair and covered in blood with a knife sticking out of his chest.

"Hey Henry" Jo nods to him.

He nods back, "What do we know?"

She checks her pad, "Maid found the body a hour ago, room was booked by a Tucker Foley. Apparently he and two friends, Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton. All three are 16, on a spring break road trip. Receptionist saw Foley and Manson go out this morning, still out, we're trying to contact them."

Henry nods and starts working, "This blood is cold" he notes, touching the blood pooling around the boy. "The way the knife is in in his chest is very precise," the body is cold too. "Something's not right" he frowns thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Jo frowns.

"Jo can you have everyone leave the room" he requests.

She keeps frowns but nods, waving everyone but them out.

"Okay, so what is it?" she asks after locking the door.

"Jo, have I've told you I have encountered many strange things over my many years" he starts.

"Yeah I remember, why does this remind you of a past case?" she guesses.

He shakes his head, "No I have never seen someone like this in my life. But I have seen enough to know when I see someone who is not human."

Jo stares, "Not human?" she repeats, "You never said anything about non-humans...how can you even tell?" she blinks.

"The body is cold, I'd say 36 degrees. But not in the way a body normally cools after death, no this is normal temperature" he points out "And see this blood? It is cold too, refrigerated blood and it's not his."

"Not his?" she raises an eyebrow.

Henry smiles and holds the boys right arm up, rolling it so she can see a small cut "This cut is about a week old, probably a deep cat scratch, but look at it closely."

She does, frowning thoughtfully, her eyes widen when she sees it "It's a little green."

"Right!" he grins "Now most Doctors might call it a little bit of infection, but none of them have performed open-heart surgery on a green bloodied alien before and know the signs of healing in those with green blood."

Her eyes widen in shock, "Did you say alie-"

"Not the point!" he cuts her off, "The point is if this boy had really been stabbed we would be seeing green blood, and this knife" he takes out a cloth and wipes the red blood away from the wound, "The knife is going through the boys skin but not in a way that's harmful, add to that I am feeling 5 heart beats a minute. He is still alive" he taps the boy on the shoulder, "Simply asleep."

Fenton's eyes sleepily blink open, widening when he sees them "What?" he blinks.

"Hello" Henry smiles at the boy "I am Doctor Morgan, ME, this is Detective Martinez. Would you be so kind to tell us why you are playing dead?"

"I-ah" he blinks jumping away from them.

"Relaxes" Jo smiles, trying to push away her surprise "We're not going to tell anyone about you being non-human. But we gotta ask why you did this" she looks to the knife.

"Oh" he still doesn't look sure.

"Relax, I have treated many non-humans, I swear we won't rat you out" Henry reassures.

"I didn't think the cops would find me" he sighs looking between them carefully, "Look. I'm half ghost" he admits "I phased the knife in."

"And I assume the blood is your friends" Henry guesses, ghost. Well that is new.

Fenton nods, "Yeah we ah, we needed some information. We heard about this vampire, he knows what we need, but no one we talked to had heard from him in a while. We found out he only drinks blood from people who were just killed and alone, so I sent Sam and Tucker out, and I thought I'd give it a shot, see if I could trick him and get him into talking to me."

Well as least it isn't some dumb prank. "And you fell asleep?"

Fenton blushes green, "I was up all night doing homework!"

Henry shakes his head, but takes out his notebook and writes an address "Here. This is the entrance for New Yorks Wizarding district. There's a bar there, the Wooden Stake, very popular with vampires. You'll likely find your man there. No need to cover yourself in blood and put a knife in your chest" he smiles rudely, handing the teenager the note.

The boy blushes green with embarrassment, "Right, I uh didn't think of that."

"Clearly" Jo raises an eyebrow looking to Henry, mouthing 'Wizards too? Really?' then turns back to Fenton "Okay we still have to worry about right now. There are 20 cops out there waiting to come back in and investigate a murder that didn't happen."

Fenton pauses at that, "Good point...uh, I'll keep playing dead for a while and when they transfer me I'll just turn invisible and fly out of the van."

"But what about after that?" Henry frowns, "The police will contact your parents."

"Little hard" Jo smirks, "This room was paid for in cash. No contact inform left, if he goes home and we start looking for the murdered kid, his parents will be able to tell whoever calls that there son is right in front of them sitting on the couch playing video games, and that Daniel Fenton will get taken off the possibility list."

"Works for me" the kid shrugs, laying back down and closes his eyes., "Thank you both."

2 hours later the cops are clueless to the disappearing body and have no leads.

**Plus One.**

**2155 London**

" _Having endured a catastrophic world war, Earth's governments came to this city for the purpose of creating a just and lasting peace among nations. Today, we have assembled here again, representatives of numerous worlds, to forge an unprecedented alliance. With this coalition of planets, we seek to strengthen our bonds of friendship, render permanent the peace that now exists among us for the ongoing exploration of our galaxy. Let us dedicate ourselves to these worthy goals so that future generations can look back upon this moment with pride and eternal gratitude. Thank You."_

Henry watches the News reel curiosity, taking a sip of his coffee. It is truly remarkable how far humanity has come, it feels like just yesterday he was treating wounds in a WW3 internment camp, not 100 years ago. And now Earth has made contact with dozens of other worlds forming a Federation.

The screen of the holo TV in the cafe corner changes to the smiling host, _"That was the seen just a month ago at the forming ceremony,_ _whe-_ _"_

"Watch it old man!"

Henry turns at the rude voice, a rude woman in her 30's is glaring at a very very old man in a cloak, who she seems to have knocked to the ground.

"Perhaps it is you who should watch it" Henry frowns, rising from his seat and helping the gentleman stand.

"Thank you" the man nods raising his head to Henry...

"Mestral" Henry blinks is surprise.

"Doctor Morgan" the Vulcan raises both eyebrows in surprise.

The woman frowns but decided to use their distraction to walk away.

Henry barely pays her any attention, "I didn't think I'd see you again" he smiles, he hasn't seen the Vulcan in almost 200 years.

"Nor did I" Mestral agrees, eyebrows still raised "I was under the impression that you were human. Yet you have not visibly aged in 193.6 years."

Henry looks around, yes people are looking at them, "Perhaps we could continue this elsewhere?"

"Very well" he nods, turning to the door, Henry follows him out and they walk to a empty park and find a seat.

"How is it you have not aged?" Mestral questions once they are alone.

"...I" is there any point in lying? Mestral is very old, even for a Vulcan, and Henry feels that he can trust him, beside he has seen for himself that Henry doesn't age. "I don't really know" he sighs "I was born in 1779, I died in 1814 after being shot. But then I woke up in the water naked, since then every time I died it happens, I wake up in the closes body of water."

"Intriguing" curiosity shines in his eyes.

"So what of you?" Henry asks, "I'd of thought when the Vulcan's made contact you'd of asked them for a ride home."

"When you spend as many years as I have on an alien planet it becomes your home" he replies, his voice as even as ever. "Vulcan is unchanging, always the same but Earth is constantly evolving, always changing, it is fascinating to be here to witness it."

"Well I can't argue that" the immortal half smiles.

"I investigated the species you spoke of" Mestral continues.

"I knew you would" Henry smiles, "I haven't come across any of them since...hmm must be the plague of 2020, they all just vanished."

"That was my doing" the alien admits.

Henry stares, "What do you mean?"

"Earth, as you know was technologically developing in an accelerated rate, they would have discovered that they were sharing this planet by 2025 and would have killed them out of fear if I had not intervened" he replies calmly.

"So they are all still here, just in hiding?" Henry shakes his head in disbelief.

Mestral nods, "I informed them once my people arrived it was a logical time to come forward, but they refused, their fear holding them back. They are unsure how humanity will react to what is not scientifically explainable."

"But the world is ready!" Henry huffs in disbelief, "Why are they still hiding!?"

Mestral raises an eyebrow at him, "Why are you Doctor?"

"..." he does not have an answer for that.

He felt justified in his fear through all his life, he knew that if discovered he would be experimented on and tortured. But that isn't the case anymore, Earth is all about acceptance and discovery. Yes they would most certainty wish to do some tests but they would not harm him. The only thing holding him back now is fear.

Abe always said he ran at the first sign of trouble, and he was right. He lets fear guide him.

"You are frightened of change" Mestral continues calmly, "Just as those born of magic. However unlike them if you were to come forward on your own you would not expose the rest."

Henry catches what he's saying "You think I should come forward as immortal to show those fearful of discovery that they won't hurt someone who has no scientific reason to exist."

The Vulcan nods, "I do. Earth is moving forward, forming a Federation there is no need to fear humans any more and people need to see that."

"No!" he denies immediately, "I can't!" he shakes his head.

"Yes you can Henry" Mestral almost sounds soft, "We have already agreed that there is no harm in admitting the truth, only positives."

"...Yes, you are right" he breaths, damn man why do Vulcan's have to be so logical?

"Very well" he sighs, rising from his seat, "I will transport to Starfleet headquarters and talk with someone." it had to happen at some point.

"I will accompany you" Mestral raises carefully from his own seat.

"I thought you did not wish for anyone on Vulcan to know you are here?" he frowns.

"I do not" he agrees, "But it is not logical to guide someone on the points of not hiding themself while continuing to do so."

Henry smiles, "Thank you."

An hour later they walk into the lobby of Starfleet headquarters, all eyes immediately falling on Mestral.

Henry spots the receptionist calling someone, her eyes on the Vulcan. "Everyone is staring at you" he uselessly points out.

"Indeed" Mestral nods, "It is rare for an elder Vulcan to leave their families estate, much less the planet."

"Right" he nods, "So shall we wait for whoever they send?"

"Logical" he agrees.

A few minutes later T'Pol, of the Enterprise walks towards them. She bows her head respectfully as she approaches "Greetings elder. I am T'pol, may I enquire to the purpose for your visit?"

"You have a remarkable resemblance to T'Mir" he notes curiosity, "I am Mestral" he bows his head.

Her eyes widen in surprise before hiding it, "I see. Yes my Mother told the story of T'Mir, I assume you have chosen to return to Vulcan?"

"Negative" he shakes his head, "I intend to remain on this world. No, I am accompanying Doctor Henry Morgan."

Henry smiles, "Hello Ma'am."

She raises an eyebrow, "And what business does Doctor Morgan have than is so important that you would allow your secret to be revealed?"

"As he is human yet 376 years old I thought Starfleet would be intrigued" Mestral states calmly.

T'Pol's eyes move to him, studying him curiosity "That is not possible. No human has lived passed the age of 134 and none of them appeared to be in their 30's at the time of death."

"I have a condition" he sighs, "I don't truly understand it, but I don't stay dead."

"I do not believe that is possible" she disagrees.

"It is true" Mestral speaks, "I met Doctor Morgan in 1962, he appeared the same as he does today."

"Please come with me" she frowns, "We will need to run tests, if you are agreeable?"

"I am" he nods, following her.

The Doctors do not believe him at first, they send him disbelieving looks and do not take what he says seriously...until he takes out a pocket knife and slits his own throat. Once they pull him from the river the doubt is completely gone.

A man steps into his guest room hours later, looking him over curiosity "Hello Doctor, I'm Captain Archer." he offers a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Captain" Henry shakes the other man's hand.

"You know you're all the news can talk about" he comments, trying to sound casual yet carefully watching Henry for his reaction, "A real immortal. No one thought it was possible."

"I had trouble believing it at first too" he agrees, careful not to appear as nervous as he feels.

"How did you figure it out?" Archer asks, curiosity clear in his eyes, "Find you had no grey hair at 50?"

"I wish it was that simple" Henry tries not to grimace, "No, I was aboard a slave ship that my family owned trying to free the slaves, I was caught in the act and killed. Yet somehow woke up in the water, naked with a new scar."

Archer frowns "Strange. Our best scientist are stubbed on how immortality is possible, it just doesn't seem possible."

"Oh I agree" Henry nods "I spent years trying to understand my condition, but I found nothing, no logical reason, no scientific explanation. I've had to except that in my case there just isn't one." Henry takes his main journal out of his bag and hands it to the Captain, "This is the research I've done on myself over the years, well the first book of it" he takes out a key "There are three dozen more in my C. Hoare & Co Bank Vault, your scientists are welcome to them."

Archer takes the journal carefully handling it as though he has never held a book before...though in this era that is entirely possible. "Thank you Doctor" he nods, "I'll have someone pick them up." he puts the book down and takes out a PADD "Now, you filled out the PADD with your real information right?"

"That is right" Henry agrees looking to the PADD he wrote down all of it, his real year of birth, his long employment history, previous residences, his military service. He'd be lying if he said the idea of someone reading it all didn't make him nervous.

Archer looks it over "You fought in all three world wars, and the Eugenics Wars" he notes curiosity all over his face, "You were a mortician in New York in the early 21st century..." he looks up in surprise "You were an active Doctor during 'The Year Of Hell' 2020, any chance you could talk to a historian friend about that? A lot of records from that year are lost."

"Of course" Henry nods, it was rather a mad year, if they really want to know about the series of calamities known as 2020 he'd be happy to help.

"Thanks" Archer smiles then looks back to the PADD, "Same story for World War 3, we'd love to hear what you remember of it...okay historians probably want to ask you about everything you saw" he admits.

Henry smiles "Yes I imagine they do." Speaking of witnessing history… "Is Mestral also on the receiving end of a questioning?"

Archer shrugs, "Well I know Ambassador Soval and T'Pol took him into a private room 3 hours ago and haven't come out yet, so I'd imagine so."

Henry nods, hoping Mestral isn't in too much trouble for staying on Earth.

The interview lasts 5 more hours before Captain Archer shakes his hand and walks him to the transport, kindly letting him bypass the standard transport station in London (to avoid the large crowd of press that is apparently waiting for him to transport home to London) and send him directly to his flat (the location of which was thankfully _not_ released to the press.)

Once he is home Henry puts the news on, just as Archer said he is the main story, everyone is talking about him, wondering what he has seen in his long life and of course how is long life is possible.

The general view he finds is curiosity, all the reporters want to know about him and what he's seen, all the scientists they speak with admit there is no scientific reason for him to be possible, and the people on the street they question are curious and think him extraordinary.

Well everyone but Fox news (no one takes them seriously anymore) and Terra Prime (but all of their arguments are baseless and stupid since he is confirmed to be human and all of their supporters are about Earth being for those born there, so their supporters are just rolling their eyes and ask curious questions about him like every other person who's been asked what they think.)

"Well I must say I didn't expect this from you Henry."

He jumps from his seat and spins at the voice as his long time rival Adam steps out of the shadows, "Adam" Henry frowns, "Well this is unexpected."

Adam raises an eyebrow, "Is it? Surely you didn't think I would just ignore you draging us into the light."

"More hoped" he sighs, hosently Adam hadn't really been on his mind when he made his decision, "And there is no 'us' here. I told them about me and only me. This is not about you."

"That is were your wrong" Adam glares, "How long until they get bored of you and start looking for others?"

"They aren't going to harm either of us. You know as well as I do that the Federation is past fear like that."

Adam's eyes light up, "That is why you did this" he puts it together, "You're trying to show all those others that they don't have to hide anymore" he sneers, "How _sweet_."

"Come now Adam" Henry huffs, not denying his guess at his reason "You know just as well as I do that change is inevitable. Earth's technologies have already reached incredible highs and it is only going to get more advanced from here. It is already near impossible to create believable new identities. Within 50 years neither of us will be able to do anything that isn't under the table, and even under the table work is rare in this day in age. It is better it came out on my terms."

"Yes _your_ terms" Adam frowns, "Because I have no part in this?" he walks towards the window, "Because of you everyone is talking about immortals, wondering if there are others, putting me at risk. I won't forget this, be sure of that" with that he steps out the window.

Henry doesn't bother to look and see where Adam went, he lives on the 14th floor and apparently Adam is feeling to dramatic to use the elevator like a normal person.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"What now?" Henry huffs turning to his door, finding Mestral on the other side.

"This is an inconvenient time?" the the old Vulcan questions.

"No" Henry shakes his head, "Sorry I just I a visit from a...uh old friend that's put me in a bit of a mood" he steps aside to welcome Mestral in.

Mestral walks past him, "The other immortal who you called Adam."

He blinks, "How did you..."

Mestral simply gestures to his ears.

"Right, yes of course you heard" Henry wince feeling stupid for not seeing that.

"Is this Adam someone we should be concerned with? You appear to view him as a threat" he notes.

"I don't know" he shakes his head, "Adam is thousands of years older than me and all of that time has absolutely driven him insane. But he has only ever shown an interest in me before, he sees humans, and likely other species to matter as much as ants do because of their short lifespan" he pauses with a frown, "But I do no from experience he has no problems squashing those ants."

"That is troubling" Mestral nods thoughtfully.

"Yes but I don't think he'll do anything about this for a 70 or so years. Adam quite enjoys the long game" Henry shakes it off, he'll deal with Adam when the time comes, "But you didn't come here to talk about Adam."

"Correct" the Vulcan nods, "I have spoken with the magical leaders and they are quite pleased with the response to you. It has been decided that there will be a public vote in two months time so that the people can decide if they wish to come forward."

"That's great!" Henry smiles.

"Indeed" Mestral nods, "Though it is still early it seems most wish to step into the light as you have."

**Well that was longer than I thought it would be. Please review!**


End file.
